Never Ending Stories
by rahma12desti
Summary: ( Part 2: It's Not a Sleeping Beauty's Story) "Kumohon sayang, bangunlah.. Kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Bangunlah.. Demi aku.."/Seokjin akan merelakan Taehyung untuk Jungkook asalkan ia dapat melihat indahnya mata cantik Taehyung lagi../KooKV /BTS fic
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ending Stories ( Part 1: The Beginning)**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, other BTS members

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Family, Angst, Hurt, Moon Lovers||AU

***Happy Reading***

 _Brugh_

Taehyung meringis saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai. Mengundang member BTS yang lain untuk memusatkan atensi kearahnya. Mereka tampak lelah, dengan tubuh telah basah oleh peluh.

"Yak Kim Taehyung! Ada apa denganmu?! Yoongi saja masih kuat dan kau malah jatuh?! Dasar lemah!"

Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pelatih tari mereka itu sungguh menyakiti hati Taehyung. Ia tahu seberapa besar kesalahannya. Konser mereka tinggal menunggu hari dan ia malah mengacaukan latihan mereka.

"Sampai disini saja latihan hari ini", ujar sang pelatih sembari melangkah keluar ruangan.

Namjoon sang leader sedikit membungkuk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pada sang pelatih yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu. Sedangkan sisanya memilih menghampiri Taehyung yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tae-Hyung?"

Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang Golden Maknae yang menatapnya khawatir. Pemuda bernama panggung V tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berujar polos.

"Dia memarahiku, Kook-ah.. Marahi dia juga.."

Dan di detik selanjutnya hanya tawa yang memenuhi ruang latihan tersebut. "Arraseo, aku akan memarahinya nanti", canda Jungkook lalu membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

 _'Taehyung-ah, kapan kau kembali ke Daegu nak? Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang..'_

Taehyung menatap bayangannya yang muncul dipermukaan air kolam. Senyuman miris terlukis diwajahnya. Beruntung member lain sedang sibuk dengan pemotretan mereka.

"Ya Eomma, aku juga sangat merindukan eomma.. Akan kuusahakan oke?"

 _'Apa kau makan dengan baik Tae? Eomma khawatir kau sakit lagi..'_

 _Tes_

Setetes liquid bening jatuh menuruni pipi Taehyung. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya demi menghalau sesak yang menghinggapi dadanya.

"Eomma, aku makan dengan baik disini. Jangan khawatir.. Sudah dulu ya eomma.. Aku sayang Eomma.."

 _Tut_

Tangis Taehyung pecah begitu sambungannya terputus. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan kepada Eommanya bahwa ia lelah. Ia ingin sekali pulang ke pelukan ibunya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Ia juga merindukan adik-adiknya. Juga ayahnya. Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja?

Setelah puas menangisi kehidupannya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun baru saja ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pria tua dengan pakaian lusuh hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

 _Byuur_

—jatuh ke dalam kolam.

Taehyung tak tahu sejak kapan kolam sebuah taman bisa sedalam ini hingga ia hanya bisa terus tenggelam semakin dalam. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Detik berikutnya mata indah Taehyung terpejam. Melewatkan eksistensi pemuda yang mempunyai wajah yang serupa dengannya namun dalam balutan hanbok dan mengambang tepat diatas tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam pula.

Langit pun menggelap menyambut keanehan yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

Namun tak berselang lama langit kembali cerah, bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Taehyung dari dasar kolam.

.

.

Goryeo Era, 1xxx

Dalam sebuah ruangan dengan kolam ditengahnya terdapat 5 orang pemuda dalam balutan pakaian putih polos namun berbahan sutra lembut yang tak terpasang sempurna sehingga menampakkan otot perut mereka yang kekar. Kelima dari mereka didampingi oleh dayang yang setia berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Wajah tampan mereka dihiasi senyuman yang mampu membuat kaum hawa berdecak kagum.

Kelima pemuda itu ialah pangeran kerajaan Goryeo. Pangeran pertama alias Putra mahkota, Kim Seokjin tampak duduk dengan tenang ditemani pangeran ke-2, Kim Yoongi disampingnya. Sementara pangeran ke-3, yakni Kim Namjoon tampak sibuk dengan kanvas dan kuasnya.

Salah satu dari mereka tampak tak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam kolam yang dihiasi kelopak mawar tersebut. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda itu telah melompat masuk kedalam air.

 _Byuur_

"Huaaa segarnya! Jimin-ah, cepatlah!", pemuda itu ialah Pangeran ke-4 kerajaan Goryeo, Kim Hoseok. Dengan semangat ia mengajak sang adik, yakni pangeran ke-5 Kim Jimin untuk segera bergabung bersamanya.

Pangeran Jimin pun segera menyusul hyungnim-nya. Namun belum sempat ia melompat, ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan kaget sang hyungnim. Detik itu juga kelima pasang mata mereka membulat.

Seorang pemuda manis tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari dalam air. Pemuda manis itupun juga sama terkejutnya.

 _'_ _Hyungdeul? Chimchim?'_

Melihat dirinya berada di hadapan sekumpulan pemuda bergaya aneh membuat pemuda manis ini tak sanggup menahan pekikan yang meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Diikuti dengan teriakan pangeran ke-4, Kim Hoseok.

"KYAAAA/ HUAaaaa, siapa kau?!"

Pemuda manis itu segera bergerak mundur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Ssst, Tuan muda Taehyung..", pemuda manis yang ternyata adalah Taehyung itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera mendekati pemuda itu lalu pergi bersamanya. Meninggalkan kelima pangeran yang sibuk tercengang.

"Tae-ah..", gumam Seokjin, sang putra mahkota menatap punggung Taehyung yang menghilang dari balik semak-semak.

.

.

Taehyung terus berlari mengikuti langkah pemuda didepannya meskipun sedikit kesulitan akibat hanbok yang membalut tubuhnya. Mereka berdua baru berhenti ketika sampai pada sebuah rumah yang Taehyung pikir adalah rumah pemuda itu. Namun nyatanya ia salah. Karena ternyata para dayang bukan menunduk hormat pada pemuda di depannya melainkan kepadanya.

Taehyung memandang kesekelilingnya. _'Dimana aku?'_ , tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

"Tuan kenapa bisa sampai ke pemandian suci para pangeran? Anda tahu betapa khawatirnya hamba saat tidak menemukan anda di kamar anda?"

Taehyung memandang bingung pemuda dihadapannya. "Siapa kau? Dimana aku?", Pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"T-tuan muda tidak ingat hamba? Hamba Minhyung.."

Taehyung bukannya tidak ingat, ia benar-benar tidak mengenali pemuda bernama Minhyung ini. Apa ia baru saja terdampar ke masa lalu? Lalu di masa apa saat ini?

"Siapa rajanya saat ini?", dan jawaban Minhyung membuat Taehyung menyadari sesuatu.

Ia baru saja terdampar ke masa Dinasti Goryeo. Dan detik selanjutnya gelap menyelimuti pandangan Taehyung.

.

.

Pangeran Seokjin melangkah cepat menuju kediaman keluarga Jung, ke kediaman keluarga sang istri Jung Yoohee beserta adiknya Jung Taehyung. Begitu Seokjin sampai, ia disambut wajah pucat sang istri yang segera membimbingnya menuju kamar Taehyung.

Hati Seokjin mencelos tatkala matanya menangkap tubuh adik ipar yang tampak lemah dan pucat terbaring di ranjangnya. Sang pengawal setia duduk disamping ranjangnya, disusul oleh Yoohee, sang kakak.

"Tabib bilang Taehyung hilang ingatan akibat kejadian tadi. Ia juga tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Bagaimana menurut anda, Yang mulia?", suara lembut Yoohee memasuki pendengaran Seokjin.

"Apa tabib mengatakan sampai berapa lama Taehyung akan seperti ini?", dan Yoohee pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Rasa syukur juga menyesal menghinggapi dada Seokjin. Setidaknya Taehyung melupakan apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Namun ia juga menyesal karena ialah yang membuat Taehyung seperti ini. Karena Seokjin mencintai adik iparnya sendiri. Dan ia takkan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Taehyung kecuali dirinya.

.

.

Bunyi decingan pedang yang beradu menghiasi heningnya malam di tengah hutan yang hanya disinari rembulan. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah penuh noda darah tak berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya menebas segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam yang mengepungnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pemuda itu kembali sendirian karena orang-orang tadi kini hanya tinggal nama. Pemuda itu kembali melangkah menuju istana. Menuju rumahnya. Memangnya siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?

Pemuda ini ialah Pangeran ke-6, Kim Jungkook.

Sang Pangeran terbuang.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung-ah", ujar Seokjin lantang. Ia sungguh tak peduli apabila ada yang mendengarnya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah balasan Taehyung atas perasaannya ini._

 _"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak bisa. Yang Mulia telah memiliki Yoohee Noonim sebagai istri, dan sebagai adiknya hamba tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Lupakanlah perasaan Yang Mulia terhadap hamba."_

 _Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia kira Taehyung akan membalas perasaannya karena selama ini Taehyung tak pernah menolak segala perhatiannya._

 _"Apa ini karena 'dia'?", Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin yang keluar dari bibir sang Putra Mahkota._

 _"Apa kau menolakku karena 'Dia' Taehyung-ah?",tanya Seokjin kembali._

 _"Benar, Yang Mulia. Hamba mencintainya dan hamba telah berjanji untuk menunggunya kembali"_

 _Jawaban Taehyung membuat hati Seokjin menggelap._

 _"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka 'Dia' juga tidak"_

 _Usai mengatakan hal itu, Seokjin menyeringai sambil menyesap minumannya. Dan saat itulah mata Taehyung membulat. Ia melirik cincin di jari telunjuknya yang tampak berubah warna kemudian beralih pada cangkir minumannya._

 _Rasa sakit mendera organ dalam tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya._

 _"Anda benar-benar terkutuk, Yang Mulia. Hamba berharap kita bertemu di neraka nanti."_

 _Dengan bergetar Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seokjin. Setetes airmata mengalir di wajah tampan Seokjin._

 _"Kita takkan bertemu Taehyung-ah. Karena malaikat tempatnya hanya di surga."_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung berjalan tertatih di sepanjang lorong istana. Tangan kanannya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri kini penuh noda darah. Sementara tangan kirinya meremat perutnya. Langkahnya mulai memelan ketika berada di tepian pemandian suci para pangeran._

 _'Aku harap diriku yang lain akan menyambut kepulanganmu. Maafkan aku..', batin Taehyung._

 _Byuur_

 _Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kolam pemandian pangeran bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang berubah merah._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Ending Stories (Part 2: It's not Sleeping Beauty's Story)**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, other BTS members

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Family, Angst, Hurt, **Moon Lovers||AU**

***Happy Reading***

Ruangan bernuansa putih ini begitu sunyi. Hanya suara elektrokardiogram juga hembusan Room heater yang menghiasi kesunyian tersebut. Keenam orang pemuda tampan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut hanya diam memandangi saudara mereka yang kini terbaring di ranjang dengan berbalutkan pakaian khas rumah sakit.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menemukan Taehyung mengambang di kolam taman tempat mereka melakukan pemotretan. Panik? Tentu saja. Apalagi sang Golden maknae, Jungkook. Sedetikpun ia tak mengalihkan atensinya dari Taehyung. Matanya memerah menahan airmata yang mendesak keluar.

"Dasar Alien bodoh.. Harusnya kau lompat dari Namsan tower saja.."

Itu Yoongi. Meskipun kalimat ketus itu keluar dari bibirnya, nyatanya wajahnya kini telah basah oleh airmata dan harus ditenangkan oleh Jimin. Hoseok menangis dalam diam, sementara Seokjin memilih menyembunyikan tangisnya di pundak Namjoon.

Ucapan dokter yang mengatakan Taehyung koma masih terngiang di benak mereka. Terutama Namjoon, sang leader.

 _Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtua Taehyung nantinya?_

.

.

Gerutuan tak berhenti keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung yang sibuk menendangi kerikil yang ia temukan. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang melihat adik ipar Putra Mahkota yang bertingkah aneh.

Saking sibuknya menggerutu, Taehyung sampai tidak menyadari eksistensi Pangeran Jungkook yang berada tepat di depannya hingga akhirnya..

 _Bruk_

 _"Ouchh"_

Taehyung meringis memegangi keningnya yang terasa amat sakit akibat bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Jungkook.

"Kau yang menabrakku"

Suara baritone itu membuat Taehyung mendongak yang kemudian berujung pada membulatnya obsidian Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook?!", pekiknya tak percaya.

Pangeran Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Taehyung yang tampak begitu terkejut melihatnya.

"Kenapa seterkejut itu melihatku?", tanya Pangeran Jungkook sementara Taehyung masih setia dalam pose kagetnya.

Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap rombongan pasukan berkuda kerajaan mendekati mereka. Posisi Taehyung yang hampir berada di tengah jalan membuat Jungkook sedikit khawatir. Ia segera menarik lengan Taehyung, membawa tubuh pemuda manis itu kedalam dekapannya. Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang dan kepala Taehyung, sementara pemuda manis itu memilih meremat bagian depan hanbok hitam yang dikenakan Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung baru membuka matanya kala suara berisik kaki kuda tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Taehyung tertegun melihat kekhawatiran pemuda di hadapannya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada Jungkook-nya. Bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu saat ini? Jungkook pasti amat khawatir hingga melupakan kesehatannya lagi.

Mengingat Jungkook membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar menitikkan airmatanya. Pemuda di depannya ini bukan Jungkook-nya. Bahkan belum sehari Taehyung terdampar disini namun ia sudah sangat merindukan Jungkook-nya.

"K-Kenapa kau menangis?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Jungkook, Taehyung justru memilih memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook hanya bisa mematung tanpa membalas pelukan Taehyung.

 _'Bogoshipeoyo Kookie-ah'_

.

.

Hari ketiga Taehyung koma, dan Jungkook masih setia berada disampingnya, menggenggam erat jemarinya berharap jemari lentik itu akan bergerak.

Semua jadwal BTS ditunda melihat para membernya seperti mayat hidup berkat Taehyung. Pengumuman tersebut membuat para Army terkejut. Mereka setia menunggu di depan rumah sakit tempat Taehyung dirawat sambil memanjatkan doa demi pemuda Kim tersebut.

"Hei Tae-hyung.. Kau yakin tidak mau bangun? Para Army menunggumu diluar─", Jungkook menghentikan kata-katanya demi mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"─Aku juga.. Aku juga menunggumu Hyung.. Hyungdeul terus memarahiku karena tidak mau makan.. Jadi kau harus segera bangun.."

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Ia tak sanggup. Jungkook takkan bisa tanpa Taehyungnya.

"Kumohon hyung, bangunlah.. Hyung boleh memintaku menggendongmu setiap hari. Aku takkan melarang hyung makan eskrim setiap hari.. Aku juga takkan melarang hyung dekat dengan siapapun lagi.. Hyung boleh meminta apapun dariku.. Tapi kumohon bangunlah hyung.. ", Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Taehyung kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kumohon sayang, bangunlah.. Kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Bangunlah.. Demi aku.."

Jungkook tak menyadari diluar ruangan Taehyung kini ada Seokjin yang ikut menangis dalam diam. Sama seperti Jungkook, ia juga akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Taehyung asalkan pemuda manis itu membuka matanya. Seokjin akan merelakan Taehyung untuk Jungkook asalkan ia dapat melihat indahnya mata cantik Taehyung lagi.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!"

Taehyung terbangun saat melihat bayangan Jungkook yang menangis. Jungkook yang tampak begitu hancur. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Taehyung. Pemuda itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya sembari melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan.

 _'Aku kembali ke kamar ini lagi? Bagaimana bisa?'_

Bayangan kejadian ia memeluk Jungkook versi Goryeo-menurutnya- di tengah pasar melintas di benaknya. Memunculkan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita cantik berkulit pucat-mengingatkannya pada Yoongi- dalam balutan hanbok yang indah berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman tipis terpoles di wajahnya.

Wanita itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepian ranjang.

"Ingat aku?",tanya wanita itu dengan lembut. Dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan raut bersalah.

"Maaf",gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku Yoohee, kakak perempuanmu..",ujar wanita bernama Yoohee itu sambil tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk mengusap surai Taehyung.

Taehyung tertegun. Jadi disini ia mempunyai seorang kakak?

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali kemari?", tanya Taehyung usai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Pangeran Jungkook yang membawamu kemari.. Ia bilang kau pingsan karena kelelahan menangis.. Ada apa?"

Taehyung menatap wajah Yoohee yang menunjukkan gurat khawatir. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Tak mungkin Taehyung mengatakan ia merindukan hyungdeul-nya, Jungkook serta keluarganya di masa depan.

"Kudengar kau hampir terluka karena rombongan pasukan berkuda kerajaan. Apa karena itu kau menangis?"

Dan akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Taehyung menggerakkan tungkainya mengikuti langkah Yoohee diikuti Minhyung di belakangnya. Yoohee bilang mereka akan ke Damiwon untuk mengunjungi pangeran Jungkook yang baru saja kembali ke kerajaan setelah menyelesaikan perintah raja.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Taehyung terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Ia akan bertemu pangeran Jungkook lagi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya setelah kejadian kemarin? Meskipun tak mempungkiri bahwa dengan melihat pangeran termuda itu sedikit membuat Taehyung melupakan rasa rindunya kepada Jungkook di masa depan.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Menghela nafas bisa menghilangkan keberuntunganmu.."

Taehyung menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

 _'Namjoonie hyung?'_

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Pangeran Namjoon? Maafkan kelakuan adik hamba", ujar Yoohee yang kini telah berdiri disamping Taehyung sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noonim. Mari kita masuk bersama"

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit. Melihat tingkah Namjoon di masa ini sama dengan melihat Namjoon beracting dengan seribu kalimat chessy-nya di masa depan. Sama-sama membuat Taehyung mual.

Mereka kembali meneruskan langkah mereka menuju Damiwon. Pangeran Namjoon serta Yoohee sibuk berbincang mengenai hal yang tak Taehyung mengerti.

Dalam hati Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan guru Sejarahnya semasa sekolah dulu. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat Taehyung ingat pada masa Goryeo ini. Salah satu dari keenam pangeran akan membunuh saudara demi tahta. Dan sialnya Taehyung lupa siapa.

Taehyung menatap satu persatu wajah keenam pangeran yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung bertanya-tanya,

 _'Siapa diantara mereka yang menjadi penghianat itu?'_

"Kau?!"

Taehyung menoleh gugup kearah sumber suara yang amat sangat ia kenali itu.

 _'Hobi hyung?'_

"Kau yang ada di pemandian waktu itu?!"

Semua orang sontak menoleh kearah mereka berdua, membuat Taehyung menepuk dahinya pelan sebelum akhirnya memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah iya, Pangeran. Maafkan kelancangan hamba saat itu", ucap Taehyung sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Senyuman paksa di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

Pangeran Hoseok? Pemuda itu hanya diam mematung.

"Cantik..", gumam pangeran keempat tersebut.

"Ne? Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Pangeran?", tanya Taehyung bingung.

Pangeran Hoseok berdeham pelan sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sambil mengangkat dagunya, pangeran keempat itu berujar sombong.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti kau cantik atau senyumanmu ma─"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Pun dengan Taehyung yang menunduk. Sementara Pangeran Jimin dan Namjoon yang tak sengaja mendengarnya kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tak tahan dengan suasana canggung tersebut, akhirnya membuat Taehyung kembali bersuara.

"K-kalau begitu, hamba permisi dulu Pangeran"

Dengan cepat Pangeran Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu, kini Taehyung telah luput dari pandangan Pangeran Hoseok. Pemuda manis itu menghampiri sang kakak. Dengan bisikan Yoohee menggoda adiknya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup populer di kalangan pangeran, Adikku"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa diam sementara sang kakak kini tertawa kecil.

Namun tawa itu tak bertahan lama kala salah satu kasim berteriak pertanda sang Raja Goryeo telah tiba.

Tak sengaja Taehyung bersitatap dengan Pangeran Jungkook saat pemuda manis itu melihat kearah datangnya sang Raja. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Wajah sempurna Taehyung saat menatapnya tampak begitu polos dan cantik, membuat Pangeran Jungkook menaikan sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva bernama senyum. Senyum pertama yang Pangeran muda itu tampilkan setelah sekian lama bertahan dalam raut dinginnya. Dan senyuman itu sukses membuat Taehyung tak sanggup menahan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Taehyung menyentuh dadanya tempat dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak hanya itu, ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hatinya. Perasaan aneh namun entah mengapa Taehyung menyukainya.

Hasilnya selama acara berlangsung, Taehyung selalu menyempatkan obsidiannya menatap Pangeran Jungkook. Pun dengan Pangeran berusia 20 tahun itu. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka saling berbicara meskipun tanpa suara mengingat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bersuara. Namun mereka tak menyadari eksistensi seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi interaksi mereka dengan tajam dan jemari terkepal erat.

.

.

TBC

a/n: Annyeong Readers... Thanks buat 12 orang yg udah review di chap sebelumnya..Skali lagi aku tekankan kalo ff ini terinspirasi dari Moon Lovers/ Scarlet Heart Ryeo/ Dramanya Baekhyun EXO , atau apalah sebutan kalian buat drama ini.. namun ada sedikit perubahan, gk persis sama kayak dramanya.. diatas udah aku sebutin kalo ff ini **Moon Lovers||AU..** i hope you'll always waiting this fic and keep support me to finish it.. so review please?


End file.
